When they live
by amasongrain
Summary: Romeo and Juliet end up staying alive, mainly due to this mysterious man that no one knows about. One-shot. Crackfic. Beware of that. *Slight spoilers for 'Romeo and Juliet' *


**When they live**

There was a loud wheezing sound as Romeo was just about to take the poison. The bluest blue police telephone box appeared in sight. A man with brown spiky hair, a blue suite stripped in red and a dusty tan trench coat came running out of it and quickly snatched the poison away from Romeo.

"No! No, no, no!" The man practically yelled at him. "You can't just _do_ that! Why would you want to even use this rather nasty, diabolical poison in the first place?" Romeo just stared at him before replying "My love is dead, so I feel that there is no point in us being separated for much longer." He took a deep breath before continuing "Now, do not tempt a mad man when he is at his wit's end."

After failing to take the bottle away from the taller man cladded in red shoes, Romeo soon gave up. The older man asked Romeo what his name was, but the young lover just sighed and answered "My name is the only thing I wish I could not have, for it is the thing that has killed my fair Juliet."

"Wait…if that's Juliet…then your Romeo! And she's not dead," The man quickly pointed a silvery stick that had a blue light at the end towards Juliet. "Just a coma inducing drug with some very advanced science. Way out of its time zone. And it looks like it's from Barcelona. The planet, not the city." He stated these facts as though he read them from the magic wand thing.

"Oh, good sir! Did you just say she's alive!?" Romeo looked as though he might faint then and there.

"Yep. Should wake up any minute now," He replied.

Friar Lawrence came hustling in there, saying "Romeo, we really must go! Who is this?"

"I'm the Doctor….Wait, aren't you the person who devised that potion to make her 'die'? And I'm getting odd signals from my sonic from you…almost like I've seen you before-"

"Look, she's awake!" interjected Romeo.

Sure enough, Juliet rose up from the coffin and turned around to see Romeo coming forward with open arms. He swung Juliet around and the both kissed.

The Friar interrupted them by telling everyone that he heard some noise. Suddenly, the Chief watchmen came barging in and looked around at the group. His mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. Then the Chief freaked out. "What's happening? Juliet was dead! Right there. In that coffin. D-E-A-D dead! And now she's, well, not dead! Sorcery! Witchcraft! All of the above!" He said this all in a panicked rush.

The Doctor ran his hands through his gravity-defying hair and said "Can you go gather up the Prince, the Capulets and the Montagues?" Another watchman, second in command, came over with Balthasar and told the Chief that he had been lurking about in the church graveyard.

"I most certainly do not _lurk_. I was simply waiting for Romeo to come out of the creepy tomb." Balthasar retorted.

The Chief sent his second-in-command watchman to get the necessary people. When he walked casually back with the Capulets, Prince, and a lone Montague in tow, the Chief watchman yelled at him to hurry.

Watchman number two muttered a rather colorful string of curses when he happened tripped over thin air while trying to make haste. The high and mighty Capulets pushed past him as he attempted to get up.

"Juliet! Oh, Juliet, weren't you dead? And what is this horrid _Montague _doing here?" Lady Capulet sneered at Romeo. The Doctor decided to speak up at that moment. "Well, I might just go now. After all, it does seem as though you all have everything under control." He tried to tactfully retreat back to his TARDIS, but the Prince held up a hand to stop him.

"I need all accounts of what has happened here as of this night. And that includes yours, mystery man." The Prince said in an authorized tone. "Now, who would like to go first?"

There was a major commotion on who should start talking and the voice that was easily the loudest of all was Balthasars' "Pick me! Please pick meee! Pretty please with a cherry and sprinkles on top?!" He screeched this until the Prince finally demanded him to speak his side of the story. After all, the Princes' ears wouldn't stop ringing.

Balthasar told the Prince how he told Romeo that Juliet was dead and that they came from Mantua, which was so far away, and Romeo gave him a letter to give to the Montagues and then proceeded to threaten him to death if he didn't leave him alone.

Juliet went next, telling all the people there that she and Romeo had gotten married and the reason she cried so much was because Romeo had been banished. Just when she was getting to the part where she woke up, the Doctor managed to slip out and start his TARDIS. While it was fading away, Romeo asked him how they would end the feud.

The Doctor, in all his Converse and sonic screwdriver glory, poked his head out of one of the police box's doors. "Well, you all are technically related now, right? So you guys will figure it out. I mean, money isn't everything. All you need is love." And with that he took off to save civilizations and planets and also eat that banana in the kitchen.

The Prince sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Alright, both of make up so that I can leave this disturbing place and go home in peace without fights breaking out every second of every day." Capulet and Montague awkwardly shook hands as Juliet and Romeo showered each other in kisses.

All in a day's work, thought the Friar mischievously as he plotted on how to give the world peace, every few people at a time. After all, he wasn't a rather peaceful Zygon for nothing.

**A/N- So, this is what happens when Romeo and Juliet get to live. And what happens when my English teacher gives me a choice to change the ending of 'Romeo and Juliet'. Should I label it as a crossover or leave it? I'm a bit iffy on this one-shot…but it was sooo much fun that I might be considering writing more….after the whole other thing I posted I felt like it was horrible, so I never updated it…yep. If any of you guys wanted to know, I got a one-hundred on this…and my teacher NEVER gives one-hundreds. So to say I was surprised may have been an understatement. (Her being a whovian probably had something to do with it.) Sorry for this terribly long and boring A/N. Please tell me what you thought of it. Night! Or it might be day where you are… oh well. Bye.**

**-amasongrain**


End file.
